


Descomplicando

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: John organizou a despedida de solteiro...





	Descomplicando

John organizou a despedida de solteiro, porque quem mais ia fazer isso para McKay além dele? Zelenka, até parece.

Nada de Las Vegas ou strippers contratadas, ou dezenas de convidados que Rodney certamente odiava, apenas eles dois e Zelenka e Ronon em um bar irlandês e aí de volta para o apartamento de John para assistir alguns episódios de Star Trek e beber mais.

E foi uma boa despedida de solteiro, Rodney parecia feliz a maior parte do tempo, e John estava feliz também por algumas horas, tentando se focar no presente ao invés de pensar porque eles estavam ali, o que estava vindo. E quando ele se lembrava ele tomava mais um drink para esquecer de novo.

Algumas horas depois John acordou no sofá da sua casa se sentindo miserável e ainda bêbado. Ronon e Zelenka não estavam mais lá. Mas McKay estava na varanda, braços contra o parapeito olhando para a rua embaixo quase sem movimento, ainda estava escuro do lado de fora.

John andou até ele.

“Oi” John disse.

“Oi...você podia morar em algum lugar melhor do que esse aqui. Eu sei que você tem o dinheiro”

“Eu não preciso de um lugar melhor, é só eu aqui”

“Zelenka também vive sozinho e você devia ver a casa dele”

“Bom para ele”

“As vezes eu acho que a sua infância de menino rico te fez estranhamente indiferente a luxo de qualquer tipo. Outras vezes eu acho que foi a vida militar”

“Eu não sei. Talvez um pouco de ambos”

“Ou nenhum deles, você não realmente se encaixa sabe, você não age como um típico menino rico ou um típico militar”

“Você não pode confiar nos estereótipos. Tipo antes de você eu costumava achar que todos os canadenses eram bonzinhos”

“Hilário Sheppard”

“Eu tento. O que você está pensando agora ?”

“Que eu provavelmente vou me mudar logo, eu e Jennifer até já fomos olhar possíveis apartamentos”

“Vocês acharam algum ?”

“Não, nós até acabamos brigando em uma das visitas. Eu estava achando que a gente ia terminar naquele momento...e quem sabe talvez seria melhor se isso tivesse acontecido”

John estava bêbado demais para ter aquela conversa, para bancar o bom padrinho e puxar McKay na direção que ele menos queria que ele fosse. Mas ele tinha que fazer porque ele não era apenas um cara que estava por perto esperando por McKay ficar desesperado o suficiente para dar a ele uma chance. Eles eram amigos, eles eram melhores amigos. O fato de que ele odiava o fato de que McKay ia se casar, como ele odiava toda vez que ele estava namorando ou sequer apenas flertando aleatoriamente na frente de John devia ser irrelevante quando decidindo o que fazer. Isso era algo a parte, algo que só tinha haver com ele mesmo. Então ele disse :

“Todo mundo fica nervoso na semana antes do casamento, eu fiquei”

“E você acabou divorciado. Não um bom argumento Sheppard”

“Tenta se lembrar o que você estava pensando quando você pediu ela”

“Que eu estou ficando velho, e nós já estamos namorando há um bom tempo e eu provavelmente não vou encontrar outra pessoa que me suporte então melhor eu colocar um anel nela enquanto eu tenho a chance”

“Isso é, hum”

“Não romântico eu sei, mas é um argumento lógico. Garantir quando eu tenho a chance pareceu sábio. Eu sei que ela me ama, mas ela não parece gostar de mim muito as vezes”

“Então ela é uma idiota”

Rodney olhou para ele surpreso, aí ele riu. Mas John permaneceu sério. Ele tentou pensar em como seria se tudo que ele sentisse por Rodney fosse apenas amizade, se ele não quisesse mais do que ele devia querer. Ele não tinha certeza, ele nunca foi tão bom em separar os sentimentos como ele devia ser. Finalmente ele disse :

“Se você estiver falando sério, se você realmente estiver com dúvidas, você não precisa ir em frente com o casamento se você não quiser”

“E ser aquele babaca que cancela o casamento uma semana antes desse acontecer ?”

“Melhor que ser o babaca que se divorcia menos de dois anos depois por se casar com a pessoa errada. Confie em mim, eu estive lá. Talvez isso seja muito sentimental para você considerar um bom argumento mas eu acho que você não devia se casar a não ser que seja com a sua pessoa favorita no universo”

“De acordo com essa teoria eu devia casar com...sabe”

“Você mesmo ?”

“Na verdade eu ia dizer você”

Ele estava bêbado demais para ter aquela conversa.

“John ?” Rodney disse.

Aí John beijou ele. Arruinando a amizade deles e todo seu esforço e autocontrole no passado com um simples ato. Porque ele estava bêbado demais, e apaixonado demais para ouvir aquelas palavras e não fazer nada.

Ele se afastou antes de McKay ter a chance fazer por ele. O outro homem parecia em choque. John estava tentando pensar em algo dizer quando Mckay disse :

“Isso foi uma brincadeira ? Tipo uma pegadinha de despedida de solteiro ?”

“Não. Isso foi eu sendo o homem mais idiota em duas galáxias e complicando as coisas bem mais do que eu deveria. Mas não foi uma brincadeira”

Mckay ficou em silêncio por segundos que pareceram durar uma eternidade. Olhando para ele. Ele engoliu seco antes de dizer : 

“Na verdade Sheppard, John, você acabou de fazer tudo bizarramente simples”

Aí Rodney estava beijando ele, como ele pensou tantas vezes ao longo dos anos, e ele pensou que se por acaso ele ainda estivesse no sofá dormindo após a sua maratona de Star Trek que ele ia socar quem fizesse algum barulho que fizesse ele acordar.

McKay que se afastou dessa vez :

“Droga. Eu realmente vou ser aquele babaca que termina o noivado uma semana antes do casamento”

“Eu posso ir com você falar com ela e explicar”

“Eu não acho que o homem que me seduziu na minha despedida de solteiro seja alguém com quem a Jennifer gostaria de conversar nessa situação”

“Eu não te seduzi”

“Vamos Sheppard, você me embebedou, você me levou pro seu apartamento, e aí você me fez assistir um monte de episódios homoeróticos com Spock e Kirk, você sabia o que você estava fazendo”

John riu e ele sabia agora que ele não estava sonhando, seu subconsciente nunca o tratava tão bem em seus sonhos.

“Eu prometo que eu não sabia. E eu prometo que nós vamos achar um jeito de contar ela na melhor maneira possível. Okay ?”

“Okay”

E John o beijou novamente pelo simples e incrível fato de que agora isso era algo que ele podia fazer.

Eles ainda estavam se beijando quando o sol nasceu.


End file.
